No soy ella
by Rosevol
Summary: Raven aparece en una epoca diferente a la suya al percibir lineas temporales en una de sus caminatas espaciales, ahora tiene ya varios meses viviendo en el primer fin del mundo donde es parte del grupo de Alicia Clark
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy Rosevol, decidí empezar a escribir de estas dos, ya que me gustan mucho y son mis favoritas de sus series Raven (The 100) y Alicia (TFWD) no soy buena escribiendo pero bueno necesitaba algo de ellas, espero les guste.**

 **1**

 **Antes de bajar al planeta de dos soles, Raven hizo su clásica caminata espacial, en esta ocasión logró percibir lo que llaman líneas temporales haciéndole aparecer en otra época, en el primer fin del mundo.**

 **/**

" **¿Sucede algo?"- No estaba del todo segura como acercarse a Alicia, pero ella era como su hermanita, y desde que Nick murió pues prometió cuidarla y apoyarla todo lo que fuera necesario**

" **Me pasa que hay una yo que me está boicoteando"- La cara de Luciana lo decía todo, la ojiverde lo sabía ¡Era una locura!**

" **¿De qué estás hablando?"- Se sentía perdida, lo que le dificultaba ayudarla a la chica**

" **¡Es Raven! Dice que yo no recuerdo pero en ese otro mundo u otra vida estuve enamorada de otra persona que es su amiga y a la cual ella le es leal y un montón de bobadas"-**

 **Aquello le molestaba porque no podía evitar el deseo de estar cerca de ella, sobre todo después de aquel beso que hacía las cosas más complicadas, pero no podía dejar de buscarla.**

 **Estaban sentadas frente a un pantano que tenía atrapados a caminantes, Raven estaba más cerca del mismo y Alicia un poco atrás – "No es necesario que me cuides, lo sabes"- la morena comentó**

" **Acepto que no desees nada conmigo pero no acepto que insinúes que te molesta mi compañía"**

 **Raven no entendía, jamás se sintió atraída a Lexa, de hecho confesaba que por momentos la odiaba, trato de matarla y obligó a Clarke a matar a Finn, pero Alicia era una versión diferente, se sentía segura con ella, si estaba cerca no temía por su vida. Además no podía dejar de pensar en su descuido, un perfecto y delicioso beso.**

" **En ningún momento he insinuado eso"- le miró – "Es obvio que no me molesta"**

 **Alicia se levantó y se sentó al lado de la morena, está hizo el intento de separarse un poco, no podía descuidarse de nuevo, pero la voz suave de la ojiverde le detuvo y un suplicante – "No, no lo hagas"-**

 **La castaña lo sabía que Raven estaba teniendo conflictos internos porque no había duda que gustaba de ella, pero aquel mundo del que tanto ella hablaba estaba fastidiándole este.**

 **La morena parecía estar avergonzada por lo que sucedía y no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar estaba desesperándola, después de todo ella es una sabelotodo.**

 **/**

 **Era noche y estaban en esa casa que habían encontrado, había comida, agua y camas, con lo cansadas que estaban eso era el paraíso, Raven revisaba el aire acondicionado, esa era su misión refrescar aquella casa, después de levantar la luz.**

 **Alicia le llevó al sótano una cerveza tibia, había silencio aunque no necesitaban hablar, solo verla en lo suyo le era suficiente, su rostro cambiaba, transmitía felicidad – "¿Cómo era ese mundo en el que vivías?" – Raven le miró y sonrió, se estiro y tomó la cerveza que la otra mujer le dio**

" **Bastante rudo"- se sentó en unas cajas que estaban apiladas – "Yo ni siquiera estaba en la lista de los primeros cien, pero en el momento que supe que Finn si estaba, decidí buscarlo como sea, al final él estaba en prisión por mi causa" – En ese momento sintió un poco de envidia, no ser una de esas personas importantes por las que ella moriría – "Pensé que moriría pero luego lo recordé"**

" **¿El qué?"- la castaña parecía confusa**

" **Lo genial que soy"- Alicia se echó a reír, era tan natural, la morena no pudo sentirse que se derretía al verla así – "En fin, Clarke me encontró y lo bonito acabó ahí"- Se levantó y puso una de sus cajas cerca suyo, con su mano indico a la otra que se sentara cerca – "La guerra comenzó, los clanes nos atacaron y nosotros luchábamos por ser parte de la tierra, ser el clan número trece"- el rostro de la morena cambio**

" **¿Qué pasó con Finn?"- Que ella preguntara eso con tanta ignorancia e ingenuidad le daba ternura y le partía a la vez el corazón**

" **La comandante de los clanes pidió su cabeza" – Su pecho se sentía presionado**

" **Lo siento mucho, debes odiarla… a la comandante"- La morena negó**

" **Ya no, no podría"- Sus ojos no pudieron evitar buscar los labios de Alicia, le fascinaban y deseaba sentirla, no lo haría, ella era mujer de su amiga, aunque no negaba que ponía de excusa lo de ella con Finn para poder de una vez por todas poder aventarse a todo con la ojiverde, pero no podía engañarse era una excusa barata para dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, decidió separarse de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, quien le tomó la mano y esa palabra que alimentaba su esperanza**

" **No"- sus ojos su boca suplicante, rechazarla era el acto más cruel que podía cometer**

" **No puedo Alicia"- se soltó – "No lo hagas más difícil"**

 **La mujer se levantó y tomo camino a la guarida donde estaban, sus ojos estaban aguados, se sentía despreciada y no había nadie, ni su madre ni su hermano, no había nadie que le consolara.**

 **/**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y algún review**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Soy Rosevol, decidí empezar a escribir de estas dos, ya que me gustan mucho y son mis favoritas de sus series Raven (The 100) y Alicia (TFWD) no soy buena escribiendo pero bueno necesitaba algo de ellas, espero les guste.**

 **/**

 **2**

 **Estaba tirada en la cama que había escogido, en la habitación que escogió y justo el aire empezó a funcionar, se sonrió al imaginarla con el ego hinchado por ser tan genial como lo era y no había duda alguna de ello y eso solo hacía que le fascinara más.**

 **La puerta de la habitación se abrió, estaba Raven con sus mejillas rosadas y en su mano una botella de algún licor, supuso.**

" **¿Sabes que pude hacerlo gracias a esto? – Estiro su mano con la botella, mostrándolo a la otra en la cama – "No puedo creérmelo… lo linda que sos" – dijo mirando a Alicia a los ojos y poco a poco recorrió con sus ojos el resto, disfrutando de aquella mujer en un centro blanco y ropa interior, ella sonreía, probablemente pensaba que era boba por tomar coraje con esa botella, la cual puso al lado, quitó su propia blusa y su pantalón quedando desnuda, se acercó a la castaña quien estaba sentada al pie de la cama, se acomodó sobre las piernas de la misma y sintió sus manos aferrarse a su cintura – "Solo he estado con una mujer antes"- Alicia sonrió, Raven Reyes era insegura en esas cosas que trataban de amor y sexo, la ojiverde quitó su blusa para poder sentir el roce de sus pieles calientes, los senos de la morena tentándola, su corazón estaba tan agitado como el de la ojinegro, no tenía tampoco experiencia suficiente, pero estaba consiente que tenía deseo por ella y que era esta vez correspondida.**

 **Sabía que una ola de culpabilidad vendría por haber pasado la noche juntas, pero poco le importaba, cada segundo había valido la pena y aunque no sabía si era algo malo o bueno, simplemente lo aceptaba porque estaba enamorada de Raven, no dejaba de pensar en su piel bañada del sudor de ambas, sus senos en movimiento, como olvidar la sensación de sus pieles rozándose, no había nadie que le gustara como aquella mujer le gustaba, verla dormir y todo aquello tan domestico le ponía feliz, temía que despertara y sabía que las cosas no eran como soñaba, era sexo de cuando ella no pudiese resistirse o cuando pusiera de excusa el alcohol para entregarse.**

 **Podía sentir la piel cálida de la ojiverde, no podía negar lo poderosa que era esa sensación combinada con los recuerdos de su primera vez juntas y que sí estaba ebria pero recordaba perfectamente todo, lo suave de sus labios, el toque de sus manos, se sentía tan conectada a aquella mujer con la que compartían la desnudes, quería que eso fuera eterno, estar con ella así, como si fueran en verdad una pareja, odiaba sentir que debía fidelidad a su amiga pero como no hacerlo, ella le había salvado la vida aunque ahora la estuviera matando.**

 **/**

 **Caminaron por días después que una huelga e caminantes les arrebatara todo por el error de algunos en el grupo, los cuales ya no existen y no hay a quien culpar, siguieron hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños pueblos cercanos, buscando entre los locales que podían recolectar para comer, cualquier cosa era buena para ese momento, se dividieron en diferentes lugares para poder abarcar más, Raven escuchó un ruido al fondo del local en el que estaba, le vio sentada de espalda, estaba sucia y parecía cansada – "Hola" – La mujer se volvió para verla, los ojos de la morena y de la rubia se aguadaron al verse – "Por dios Clarke" – Abrazó a la mujer quien estaba temblando – "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"- ella no dijo nada solo la abrazó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían**

" **¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó a la morena que estaba con otra mujer, ni siquiera supo cómo había sobrevivido sola**

" **¿Lexa?"- Se soltó de la morena y le abrazó, tocaba su rostro aun sin creer que era ella, la castaña se soltó y separó, no era tonta, entendió inmediatamente quien era, seguro le pasó lo mismo que Raven**

" **Mi nombre es Alicia"- Miró a Raven, quien parecía desanimada – "Vamos, las otras nos esperan"- La morena asintió, Alicia se fue antes, Raven y Clarke iban tras ella, la castaña iba abriendo camino para que fuera más fácil la salida – "Sé más cuidadosa"- Se encontraron con las otras, quienes parecían sorprendidas al ver a la rubia con ellas – "Esta es Clarke Griffin, amiga de Raven"- Luciana le miró confusa pero rápido entendió todo – "Si la misma"**

 **Clarke se adelantó al lado de ella – "Es decir que te acuerdas de mi" – la castaña la ignoro, la rubia regreso con Raven**

" **No se acuerda de nada ¿Cierto?"- Raven negó**

" **Nada"- Alicia se detuvo y camino hasta la morena quedando a centímetros, mostrando a todas la tensión que había entre ellas, sabía que Raven no podía contenerse siempre buscaba ver sus labios y no podía mantenerle la mirada**

" **Mi nombre es Alicia Clark, hija de Madison y hermana de Nick"- Estaba muy molesta con la morena, porque sabía que iba a hacerse de lado para que ella y Clarke se** _ **reencontraran,**_ **lo que le parecía estúpido tomando en cuenta que no era esa persona que decían y que simplemente moría por Raven – "¿Es en serio? No puedo creer que hagas esto, justo después de lo que pasó"**

" **No puedo, lo siento"- Alicia se volvió y se adelantó.**

 **Llegaron a una pequeña delegación, sacaron a los tres caminantes que habían en el lugar y se acomodaron, Luciana y Al en una de las celdas grandes, Alicia se quedó en una pequeña, Clarke igual y Raven fue a la oficina principal a ver que encontraba, encontró muchas cosas interesantes que podían servir, incluyendo una reserva de agua y de alimentos para un par de días, unas llaves y una batería de emergencia por si se quedaban sin energía, estaba aún sellada – "Estamos de suerte"- Se decía así misma revisando**

" **La suerte no está de mi parte"- Cerró la puerta tras ella – "No la escojas a ella"- Su voz era suave y susurraba, estaban cerca por lo tanto no necesitaba hablar fuerte**

" **No se trata de eso"- Alicia no podía ocultar lo molesta que estaba pero no retrocedía, ella sabía lo mucho que gustaba de ella por lo tanto no cedería y hasta hacerla caer – "Alicia, no"**

" **¿Estás enamorada de ella? Te he visto como la ves"- Cualquier cosa le alimentaba los celos y la rabia que sentía**

" **¿De qué estás hablando?"- Separó a la castaña – "No estoy enamorada de ella"- no es que la rubia no le gustara o no tuviera sentimientos por ella o que en algún momento sintió amor de ese por ella, pero desde que conoció a Alicia no estaba segura de lo que sintió por ella – "Sal por favor"**

" **Raven… ¿Por qué a ella?"- odiaba que escogiera no lastimar a Clarke y si lastimarla a ella, a la castaña, simplemente se retiró dejándola sola.**

 **/**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y algún review**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Soy Rosevol, decidí empezar a escribir de estas dos, ya que me gustan mucho y son mis favoritas de sus series Raven (The 100) y Alicia (TFWD) no soy buena escribiendo pero bueno necesitaba algo de ellas, espero les guste.**

 **/**

 **3**

 **Alicia despertó antes que todas y salió a revisar a los alrededores, después de un momento la vio a la rubia que se acercaba, en verdad no quería tener esa conversación –"Buenos días"- dijo la rubia**

" **Clarke… acortemos esto, no soy Lexa, he nacido aquí y estoy segura con todas las estupideces que cometí recién que esta es mi primer vida"- Fue muy cortante pero la rubia parecía no poner atención por admirar su parecido con la tal Lexa**

" **Te he pensado todo este tiempo"- Verla era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en esta vida, ella era la persona que más había amado, como no estar alegre**

" **No soy esa persona" – Era bastante cortante, no quería cercanía alguna, no porque pensara que era mala persona, sabía que no lo era por lo mucho que Raven la admiraba y quería, pero ser amable era alimentar su esperanza en su creencia de ser esa persona de la que ella estaba enamorada aún, un poco la entendía, desde que murió Matt había sido difícil. Aunque parte de tratarla cortante era también que al ver su cara recordaba que Raven iba escoger la felicidad de la rubia sobre la de ellas dos juntas, le daba envidia no importarle tanto como aquella rubia, sabía que la morena tuviera sentimientos por ella pero no era suficiente para escogerla.**

 **Regresaron después de un momento de hablar, comieron un poco y tomaron un sorpresivo café hecho por la morena, sirvió un poco a Clarke – "¿Los chicos?"**

" **Eligius estaba listo para descender pero cuando desapareciste, no podía dejarte, decidimos buscarte y bueno la única que cabía en el traje era yo, era demasiado pequeño para Bellamy"- La morena asintió - "Simplemente desperté aquí, estaban todos esos siguiéndome y queriendo atacarme, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía cansada"**

" **Lo sé, me pasó lo mismo pero Alicia me y me encontró y prácticamente me salvó"- Sonrió agradecida y orgullosa del hallazgo de la castaña**

" **No podías esperar menos de Lexa"- trato de tocar su mano pero esta quitó su mano inmediato, sus miradas se cruzaron, la rubia lo notó y se levantó haciendo incomodo el momento, salió del lugar y aumento el malhumor de la castaña, la morena se movió hasta quedar a su lado**

" **¿Podrías ser más amable? ¿Por qué la tratas así?"- casi exigió, al momento se sintió muy mal, en verdad no podía exigirle nada, no podía obligarla a actuar como alguien que no recordaba**

" **No si eso te lastima"- No podía dejar de pensar en ello, estaba segura –"Estás enamorada de ella"**

" **¡No estoy enamorada de ella!"- claro que una parte de ella lo estaba pero no podía lastimar a Alicia de esa manera, a ella no**

" **Es ella, la otra mujer con la que has estado"- todas habían decidido salir y dejarlas solas – "Estás enamorada de ella, me hiciste creer que solo habías amado a Finn pero era mentira, veo la manera en que la miras"- sus ojos atravesaron los ojos grandes de la morena – "Y me lastimas" – Eso último fue una piedra en su pecho, estar consiente que sus acciones en realidad la estaban lastimando**

" **Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, me jode lastimarte pero no la trates de esa manera… por favor"- La castaña se dio la vuelta dejándola sola en el lugar y con sus ojos inundados, estaba desesperada, no sabía que sentir, le dolía, le enojaba y sentía que se ahogaba.**

 **/**

 **La manera en que Alicia (Lexa para Clarke) veía a Raven, era idéntica a como la miraba a ella antes de morir.**

 **Tenía Celos, no soportaba pensar que Lexa quería a alguien más, además no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Raven, han estado juntas desde el principio y sin olvidar que Lexa por poco la mata cuando todo comenzó ¿Será que por eso en este mundo ella ahora está enamorada de la morena? Esa mezcla de sentimientos eran un trago amargo, no quería ser ese tipo de amigas que dejaba de lado a sus amigos por un amor pero Raven estaba convirtiéndose en esa persona, observarlas tan cercanas dolía, su mente no era definición de sanidad y los peores pensamientos empezaban a invadir su mente, se sentía traicionada por ambas.**

 **Raven era su amiga y mucho más, sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a Lexa, sabía por la complicidad en sus miradas que habían estado juntas, por momentos olvidaban que estaba ahí y jugueteaban y bromeaban como dos enamoradas, vio a Lexa caminar hacia ella – "Clarke, acompáñame" – la castaña le pidió**

 **Caminaron por aquel pequeño pueblo abandonado buscando recursos que nunca eran suficiente, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, buscaron comida, Alicia buscaba algo que pudiera alimentarlas por un buen tiempo, encontró después de un momento un caja con latas de pudin de chocolate y dos paquetes de agua, reviso un par de sodas que estaban tibias, le sirvió a Clarke una y le pidió que se sentaran**

" **¿Qué sucede Lexa?"- La perfecta voz grave de Clarke llamándole así le ponía irritada, le molestaba, la única razón por la que no decía nada nada era porque tenía conocimiento de lo importante que era para la rubia esa persona, pero era momento de parar con aquello**

" **Mi nombre es Alicia Clark, no Lexa, a lo mejor ella es descendiente mía que se yo, no me importa, no me sigas llamando así, cada vez que lo haces alejas a Raven de mi lado por la lealtad que te tiene"- lo dijo por fin, eso que la ahogaba**

" **No pidas eso, si nosotras vinimos aquí, es obvio que te ha pasado lo mismo"- Todo tenía lógica tomando en cuenta lo que ellas dos habían vivido**

" **No recuerdo nada de eso, yo nací en esta época, mis recuerdos son mi madre, mi hermano, mi padrastro, mis amigos, Matt mi novio, los perdí, llevo un par de años sola con Luciana y los otros y bueno, casi ocho meses desde que Raven apareció, en cuanto a lo que ustedes vivieron no lo recuerdo porque no lo viví, además, yo sería incapaz de lastimarla"- Tomo un poco de su bebida – "Lo siento pero no soy esa mujer a la que más"**

 **La rubia no decía mucho pero podía asegurar que las palabras de Lexa estaban destrozándola, estaba nerviosa y no quería demostrarlo, accidentalmente al escuchar un ruido se cortó con su cuchillo al agarrarlo para estar lista, sus mano empezó a sangrar y Alicia estaba sorprendida**

" **Es negra"- No podía entenderlo – "¿Cómo es posible?"**

" **Sangre Nocturna, todos los comandantes la tienen también"- Explico**

" **¿Comandantes?"- Alicia recordó lo que Raven contó – "La que te hizo matar a Finn"- la rubia negó**

" **Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer"- la sorpresa y la palidez en el rostro de la mujer lo dijo todo –"No lo sabías"- se sintió muy mal después de aquel descubrimiento y trato de corregir su error y consolarla – "B-bueno, a lo mejor hay mucha razón en lo que decís y no sos ella"**

" **Estoy segura que no soy ella Clarke, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que comparto el rostro de la persona que le quito a Raven su familia, que la hirió, que más la lastimo"- No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, como ella seguro se sentía horrible por estar con la que creía había matado a la persona que amaba**

" **No es así, solo se hizo lo que debía hacer" – Excuso inmediatamente a Lexa, después de tanto tiempo la entendía perfectamente**

" **Finn y Clarke son las personas importantes de ella, lastimarlos a ustedes era lastimar a Raven"**

 **/**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y algún review**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Soy Rosevol, decidí empezar a escribir de estas dos, ya que me gustan mucho y son mis favoritas de sus series Raven (The 100) y Alicia (TFWD) no soy buena escribiendo pero bueno necesitaba algo de ellas, espero les guste.**

 **/**

 **4**

 **Regresaron con la rubia a la delegación y vieron una barrera cubriéndole y con algunos caminantes que empezaban a llegar, barriles y tubos que los esperaba y detenían, al lograr entrar vieron la van de Al, esa que habían dejado atrás**

" **¿Cómo...?" – Estaba confusa**

" **Estas cosas suceden cuando hay un genio en el equipo" – Aquella enorme sonrisa, combinados con sus hermosos ojos cafés hacían que se derritiera y pensar que era imposible no gustar de ella, aun cuando era una presumida de primera**

" **Para con ser tan presumida ¿qué hay de ser humilde?"- sonrió contagiada de su sonrisa**

" **Te encanta que sea presumida, no podes negarlo"- desafió**

" **Nunca he negado lo mucho que me encantas"- fue imposible no ser honesta y decir lo que pensaba y sentía, no dejarse absorber por esos momentos donde todos desaparecen solo quedan ambas, después recordar que la rubia estaba ahí haciendo el ambiente raro. Después de aquel momento, Alicia ayudaba a Raven con los arreglos de la van, bueno siendo su asistente y pasando las herramientas, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, cada día que pasaba era más difícil para Raven ocultarlo, y para Clarke era seguro que ellas dos tenían algo**

" **¡Ay!" – La castaña renegó al sentir que su mano se cortó mientras ayuda a la morena a sostener una lata que cubría parte de los circuitos, dejando salir mucha sangre de su mano.**

 **Clarke notó el color rojo de la sangre de Alicia, era como abrir sus ojos de una vez por todo, la castaña siempre tuvo razón, ella no era Lexa porque la ojiverde tenía sangre nocturna de nacimiento y eso significaba solo una cosa, Lexa estaba totalmente muerta y no había esperanza alguna de que Alicia era alguna versión de su amada**

" **Lo siento Clarke" – en verdad sentía mucho que la rubia sufriera, pero sus pecho se sentía liviano, se sentía sin presión y a la vez feliz, Alicia era Alicia y nunca fue Lexa, era tan imposible negarlo, miro a la ojiverde y sonrió, le tomo de la camisa y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla, quien fue correspondida inmediatamente por la castaña quien se aferró a la cintura de la morena y la atrajo para acercarla a ella lo más que se pudiera.**

 **/**

 **Ya varias semanas habían pasado desde que confirmaron que Alicia y Lexa eran diferentes personas, Clarke trataba de no mostrar que le afectaba mucho, últimamente parecía más fría y desinteresada en todo.**

 **Raven fue por la rubia quien estaba de guarda en el pequeño castillo que habían hecho – "Lo Siento mucho, que la estés pasando mal"- Se acomodó al lado de Clarke -"Alicia y yo pensamos en que tenía que ver una manera de ayudarte" – La rubia le miró desesperanzada – "No es necesario Raven, déjalo"- La mano de la morena tomo la suya**

" **Nada perdemos con intentarlo"- La verdad que no quería que le vieran con lastima o transmitir su desanimo, también tenía un poco de razón, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ya había perdido todo ¿Qué más podría perder? Le siguió a la pequeña oficina de la que se había adueñado, había en esa habitación tantas cosas que probablemente nunca sepa que son**

" **Entra por favor" – Alicia pidió y señalo una silla ergonómica, luego de sentarse Raven empezó a poner algunos cables de esos que utilizaban para medir las ondas cerebrales en cada extremo de su frente**

" **Calma Griffin"- terminaba la morena de alistarla**

" **¿Ya lo probaste?"- Estando ahí ya no le parecía tan buena idea**

" **No es necesario, aceptémoslo, lo he hecho yo y obviamente funcionara"- Tomó la flama que pertenecía a los comandantes y la conecto a un computador viejo, creando ciertos códigos que le permitirían entrar en la base de la flama y poder tomar la energía y datos de la misma**

" **He estado esperándote"- El sonido de su voz, era ella, la manera en que hablaba, la rubia volvió y la vio, ella lucía diferente pero era ella, era la misma mirada que le daba cuando estaban a solas, ella sonrió y Clarke no tuvo duda y fue por ella a besarla y abrazarla, sus lágrimas no paraban – "No se lo digas pero Raven es increíble"**

 **Estaba feliz y agradecida, ellas habían hecho esto por ella, para no verla triste y así poder compartir felicidad, tomó de la mano a la ojiverde, no quería soltarla nunca pero sabía que eso no era para siempre – "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - preguntó a la otra mujer**

" **Un día de aquí"- Aquel lugar donde estaban era la ciudad de la luz, el mismo lugar donde la dejo la última vez que la vio, solo que ahora las cosas eran diferente, las personas la seguían llamando Heda pero aquello era tan del mundo de Alicia, Lexa se veía diferente con esa ropa, bella pero diferente, conoció el lugar donde viví en ese mundo virtual y pasaron prácticamente todo el día en su habitación.**

 **Lexa sabía que había muchas cosas que le atormentaban a Clarke y tenía que hacerle más liviana la carga, le pidió que fuera con ella a una reunión que tenía, para la rubia el comportamiento diferente lo que le hacía dudar**

" **Esto no es real"- exclamo su preocupación – "Lexa no se comportaría así"**

" **Ya no hay más guerra Clarke, soy una persona normal aunque me sigan llamando Heda, solo soy una mujer más aquí" – Parecía que la rubia había aceptado su explicación – "Vamos termina de alistarte"**

 **Entraron a un casa grande y muy luminosa, llegaron al jardín trasero, estaba lleno de gente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Jasper quien le sonrió y camino hasta ella, le abrazo y un** _ **te perdono**_ **salió de la boca de él, ella se aferró a ese abrazo alivianada, pero eso no era todo, sus ojos lo vieron a Monti sonriendo quien no dudo en ir hasta donde estaba la rubia – "Clarke ¿Lo has conocido?"- la rubia afirmó – "Es tan dulce como Harper"**

" **Lo es"- ellos sonrieron nostálgicos – "Raven y yo quedamos estancadas en otra época, el primer fin del mundo"**

" **Lo sé, ella me comunico" – él sonrió – "Las líneas temporales son complicadas, pero probablemente al acercarse al nuevo lugar, fue fácil perderse en alguna, ha sido una suerte que estén el mismo lugar, no creo que puedan volver"**

" **Lo sé, la tecnología es diferente, es menos eficiente"- Monti se echó a reír al escucharla**

" **Solo disfruta"- Tomo la mano de la chica y la acercó a todos – "He dejado mi conciencia en este mundo virtual, por los problemas de Harper no pude hacerlo con ella, pero te aseguro que todos aquí nos llevamos bien"**

 **El día estaba acabando, tanto Lexa como Clarke sabían lo que significaba, la rubia le abrazo a la ojiverde – "No quiero perderte"**

" **Nunca me perdiste Clarke"- Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, era hermosa y perfecta y nada era tan seguro como estar con ella – "Sé feliz, encuentra a alguien y envejece, nos volveremos a ver"**

" **Nos volveremos a ver"- Ese fue su último beso pero también el comienzo de su vida.**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron y vio a las otras dos jugueteando, viendo en Raven una perfecta y brillante sonrisa que no veía desde el día que la conoció, en cuando a la otra mujer, estaba claro que eran físicamente idénticas pero en todo lo demás era totalmente diferente, cuando la rubia se levantó de la silla haciendo a las otras dos consiente de su presencia les vio separarse abruptamente, más bien la morena se separó de la otra, ahora veía lo que había causado**

" **Tranquilas, pueden sentirse cómodas"- sonrió – "He hablado con Lexa y es gracias a ustedes"- se dirigió a la ojiverde – "Perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato"**

" **Está todo bien ahora Clarke"- sonrió**

" **Te partiré el culo si lastimas a Raven"- Amenazó confiada**

 **Ambas se rieron.**

 **Lograron formar una comunidad con el tiempo, Alicia y Raven vivían juntas y Clarke por un buen tiempo vivió sola en una de las casas, aunque de vez en cuando tenía compañía.**

 **Alicia sonreía mientras leía un periódico viejo antes de irse a su vuelta de supervisión, veía a Raven estar entretenida buscando una manera de que la conexión existiera de nuevo, ahora estaba bien, tenía una familia, alguien que cuidaba de ella y alguien a quien cuidar, alguien que era su equipo, su mujer, su amiga, aquello era perfecto, lo que necesitaba, eran felices, aun el mundo era un desorden pero no estaba más sola, ella estaba a su lado.**

 **Fin.**

 **/**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y algún review**


End file.
